Maizoukin
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Water 7 quedaba atrás y Robin había agradecido a cada uno de sus nakama que la hubieran rescatado. ¿A todos ellos? No, pues uno en concreto parecía no querer tener nada que ver con agradecimientos o disculpas por su parte. Aunque tal vez lo único que había que hacer era insistirle un poco más usando una táctica más 'directa'.
1. Chapter 1

**Maizoukin**

"La Capital del Agua", Water 7 había quedado atrás y los mugiwara, con su nuevo barco, el Thousand Sunny, navegaban siguiendo su curso hacia su nuevo destino, la isla Gyojin. A pesar de ello los sucesos recientes aún se encontraban frescos en la memoria de la mayoría, sobre todo en la de una persona en concreto. Nico Robin. Desde que había sido rescatada en Enies Lobby por sus nakama, y una vez estuvieron todos a salvo lejos de aquel terrible lugar, fue agradeciéndoles a cada uno de los que participaron, de una forma u otra, en su rescate. Todos los carpinteros de la Galley-La y a la familia Franky, inclusive a Sodoma y Gomorra, a Kokoro, Chimney y Gombe. No le quedó a nadie por agradecer a pesar de tener que esperar a que estuvieran todos a salvo para poder hacerlo. A todos con la excepción de una persona en concreto.

―Fufufu…― _"¡Dejad este royo sentimentaloide para más tarde!"_― siempre sabes lo que debe decirse, kenshi-san― _"¡Si morimos aquí, todo estará perdido!"_―. No hemos muerto y jamás podré agradecéroslo bastante.

En aquellos momentos Zoro salía del baño, luego de haberse duchado tras un arduo entrenamiento de buena mañana, vistiendo únicamente unos vaqueros, o se le había olvidado la camiseta o, directamente, decidió que estaba mejor sin ella. Robin era de la segunda opinión porque ciertamente su nakama tenía un buen cuerpo para disfrutar con la vista, en un principio aunque luego siempre te apetecería algo más.

―¿Tienes un momento?― le preguntó Robin apoyada contra la pared exterior de la cocina―. Me gustaría hablar contigo si no te es mucha molestia― si sabía algo de Zoro era que no le gustaba eso de tener que darle vueltas a las cosas. Con él era mejor ser directo, claro y conciso. Por eso ella le entró así porque sabía que le molestaría un poco y ella disfrutaba provocándole con tanta facilidad.

―¿De qué se trata?― dijo Zoro cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole una dura mirada a Robin cargada de obvia sospecha por su parte.

Mientras Zoro sospechaba de qué podía tratarse, Robin era consciente de que tenía toda la razón del mundo para sospechar porque de haber apostado algo habría ganado de pleno.

―Quería darte las gracias por…

―¿Aún andas con eso?― le interrumpió Zoro, molesto como Robin había supuesto que reaccionaría―. Ya pasó así que dejémoslo estar― y eso es lo que intentó Zoro. Dejar estar a Robin ahí y poner distancia entre ellos pero le fue imposible puesto que ella le detuvo con un tibio agarre sobre su muñeca. Ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de usar sus habilidades con la hana hana no mi sino que usó su propia mano para detenerle―. ¿No me has escuchado? No tienes por qué agradecer nada. Luffy ordenó rescatarte y eso es lo que hicimos.

Robin sonrió ante aquellas palabras. Una sonrisa maliciosa.

―Todos me explicaron que fueron a rescatarme porque había ofrecido mi vida por la vuestra, no porque Luffy hubiera ordenado traerme de vuelta― sin encontrar ningún tipo de oposición situó a Zoro ante ella―. Es más, alguno de ellos también me contó como fuiste tú quien dispuso el escenario de mis acciones y lo que deberíais hacer al respecto. También recuerdo como dijiste, y te cito textualmente, _"Y "Nico Robin" también está de su lado… Luffy, ¿te parece bien que Robin deje la tripulación?"_. No me parece algo que diría alguien con las ideas claras, kenshi-san. Más bien parece como si estuvieras tratando de justificar tus acciones colocándolas como las órdenes, y decisiones, de tu senchou.

Zoro apoyó la palma de su mano izquierda contra la pared a la altura de la cabeza de Robin sobresaltándola un poco, interiormente, porque en el exterior ni su rostro, ni su cuerpo, mostraron ningún tipo de reacción ante aquel exabrupto por parte de su nakama. Prácticamente se abalanzó sobre Robin eliminando toda distancia existente entre los dos.

―¿Qué pretendes insinuar, _Nico Robin_?― su voz grave no fue capaz de ocultar la manera tan intensa con la que dijo su nombre, provocándola a actuar.

―Nada que no sea cierto, _kenshi-san_― respondió devolviéndole el mismo tono de voz en su apodo porque lo tenía claro si pensaba que diría su nombre en una confrontación verbal como esta.

―¿Y cuál es esa verdad si puede saberse?

Zoro respiraba con fuerza, expirando el aire por la nariz de manera que este caía sobre el escote de Robin acariciando con fuego aquellos generosos pechos. Si no fuera por el gran control que tenía sobre sí misma, Robin hacía tiempo que habría perdido el control de su cuerpo.

―Puede decirse porque saberse― Robin acercó sus labios a la oreja izquierda de Zoro haciendo tintinear sus tres pendientes al susurrarle―, ya lo sabes muy bien.

Las manos de Robin se estrecharon en la espalda de Zoro recorriéndola mientras ascendían por ella hasta que una la abandonó para pasarle los dedos por su cabello. ¿Ya había dicho que disfrutaba con la vista de Zoro sin camiseta?

En cambio las manos de Zoro buscaron otros lugares aunque la izquierda decidió quedarse apoyada contra la pared como mecanismo de defensa por si hubiera que tener que apartarse era mejor tener la posibilidad de hacerlo bien _a mano_ siendo únicamente necesario el ejercer algo de fuerza contra la pared para lograr separarse. La derecha fue algo más atrevida y justificada con las palabras que le susurró Zoro.

―Hablando de verdades, ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste acerca de la actitud de los kaizoku con los _takara_?

_"Cuando hablas con unos piratas con tu "tesoro" a la vista y no quieres "que te lo cojan", más te vale tener un argumento convincente."_

Por supuesto que lo recordaba, había sido un momento de lo más divertido, aunque doloroso a partes iguales para otros de los presentes, ¿pero por qué Zoro traía a colocación ese momento en concreto? ¡Podía ser que…!

Robin sintió la mano derecha de Zoro acariciándole la pierna y ascendiendo por su muslo internándose por debajo de su minifalda. Bueno, hacía tiempo para llevar minifalda, ¿o es qué ya se había vestido preparada para este tipo de situación de antemano? Una minifalda negra y una camiseta morada sin mangas y de tirantes finos que se había recogido dejándole el ombligo al aire. Claro que el ombligo cayó en el olvido cuando sintió aquellos dedos acariciar su sexo por encima de la fina tela de su ropa interior. Un gemido brotó de sus labios entreabiertos mientras pegaba a Zoro contra su cuerpo instándolo a continuar y no detenerse.

Los labios de Zoro besaban el nacimiento del escote de Robin, pasando de un pecho al otro, antes de ir ascendiendo y lamerle la clavícula recorriéndola hasta llegar a su hombro al cual besó como si lo estuviera saboreando antes de devorarlo. Recorriéndolo llegó hasta el esbelto cuello, ofrecido al echar hacia atrás la cabeza, por el que fue dejando un rastro de intensos besos mientras sus dedos, prácticamente toda su mano, con la excepción del pulgar quien estaba ocupado encargándose del crecido clítoris de Robin, acariciaba su sexo en aquellas bragas completamente encharcadas.

Robin podía sentir como su excitación estaba llegando a un punto de no retorno donde alcanzaría su clímax y sus manos actuaron siguiendo su deseo, en realidad lo hicieron sus brazos _fleur_, desabrochándole los vaqueros a Zoro y bajándoselos, junto a su ropa interior, para dejar bien a la vista su miembro erecto y sus testículos en tensión. En tanta se encontraban que cuando Robin los llegó a apretar, siguiendo un espasmo de placer procedente de su propio cuerpo, solamente logró sacarle un profundo y grave siseo entre dientes por parte de Zoro. Los tenía bien duros y parecían, prácticamente, capaces de soportar cualquier tipo de abuso por parte de aquellas manos. En cambio el otro par de manos que se encontraban frotando el pene de Zoro, atrapado entre sus palmas, no ejercía ninguna acción violenta sino que en su caso lo que hacía era moverse con rapidez. Y por la alterada respiración del kenshi estaba claro que le afectaba… para bien.

A pesar del uso de tantas manos por su parte, fue Robin quien alcanzó en primer lugar su clímax, pudiendo excusarse en que había sido ella la primera en disfrutar del buen hacer de las manos de Zoro. Sus jadeos, que iban a ser silenciados por un gemido de gusto, finalmente ahogado en la boca de Zoro quien le devoró con pasión la boca de Robin. Decir también que estuvo a punto de venirse con ella ante el intenso apretón que le pegó Robin con todas sus manos aunque, al mismo tiempo, eso fue lo que le ayudó a Zoro a poder controlarse.

Cuando sus labios se separaron sus fogosas respiraciones chocaban entre sí confundiéndose sin tener fuerzas, ninguno de los dos, para poder emitir palabra alguna. Claro que no hacían falta palabras para dejar bien clara una postura, bueno, una idea ya que hablar de posturas en estos momentos podía dar pie a malentendidos, cuando Zoro sacó sus dedos, su mano, del interior del sexo de Robin como de sus bragas, para mostrárselos completamente cubiertos de sus jugos, los cuales trataban de deslizarse por los dedos haciendo que Zoro tuviera que ir girando la mano para evitar perder tan preciado takara.

Robin sintió aumentar su deseo al ver como Zoro se llevaba aquellos dedos a su boca y disfrutaba del intenso placer que le provocaba alimentarse del néctar resultante de su clímax.

―Sabes tan bien.

Tanto su mente como su cuerpo le pedían una sola cosa a Robin.

―¡Quiero más!

Era un deseo, una exigencia, una orden, una súplica… era todo eso al mismo tiempo pero también era una verdad de la que ambos eran conscientes. Esto no podía terminarse aquí, y viendo, como sintiendo, la erección de Zoro aún presente y lo bien lubricada que se encontraba el sexo de Robin, estaba bien claro para los dos que era completamente imposible que esto pudiera haber llegado a su fin.

―Dime lo que quieres― le pidió Zoro quemándola con su voz.

Robin intensificó el agarre en los testículos de Zoro y varias manos cubrieron su pene sujetándolo con fuerza.

―Sabes lo que quiero, kenshi-san, ¡dámelo!― le pidió sintiéndose completamente indefensa, por no hablar de sentirse desnuda, bajo la intensidad de la mirada de Zoro.

―¿Qué quieres?― volvió a repetirle como un castigo para obligarla a sincerarse, tanto consigo misma como con el propio Zoro―. Dímelo.

―Sé muy bien cuánto lo quieres― le dijo Robin no dando su brazo a torcer aunque si apretando y retorciendo lo que tenía entre manos―. Puedo sentir cuánto.

―¿Y solamente te conformas con sentirlo en tus manos?― la incitó Zoro antes de besarla nuevamente en su cuello. Justo en un punto donde ya la había marcado al sentir su intensa reacción previa.

Ya no podía más. Todo su cuerpo le estaba gritando para que dejase de torturarlo y aceptase lo que quería. Zoro había buscado, encontrado y saboreado su tesoro enterrado, su _maizoukin_, y Robin también quería lo que era suyo por derecho.

―Ya sabes lo preparada que estoy― le recordó Robin moviéndose para dirigir su húmeda entrepierna contra aquella intensa erección―. ¿No querrías poner tu polla aquí dentro, kenshi-san?

_¡Shimatta!_, Zoro no pudo evitar lanzar una maldición al escucharla hablar de aquella manera. Solamente con palabras iba a ser capaz de lograr que se viniera con fuerza.

―¡Fóllame, _koishii_!― le susurró con sus labios rozándole la oreja antes de pegarle un mordisco―. Ahora mismo.

Era imposible poder resistirse durante más tiempo. Zoro la cogió y le dio la vuelta obligándola a apoyarse contra la pared con ambas manos, por lo menos con las suyas propias, al tiempo que se inclinaba ofreciéndole una excelente postura para que pudiera penetrarla por detrás. Apoyando la cabeza contra la pared miraba a Zoro por encima de su hombro dispuesta a no perder de vista ninguna de sus acciones con sus propios ojos.

―Tendrás lo que pides, Robin― le dijo apartándole las bragas y apoyando la punta de su pene en la húmeda entrada de su sexo. Las manos de Zoro se apoyaron sobre el trasero de Robin aunque la izquierda se movió por su muslo cogiéndoselo para elevarle la pierna al tiempo que empezó a introducirse en la húmeda calidez de aquel sexo―. Tus deseos son mis órdenes.

Robin se mordió un par de dedos al sentir aquella bendita intrusión en su interior y cuando empezó a moverse, con cada nueva envestida, temía no poder silenciar sus gemidos y que el resto de sus nakama se enterasen de lo que estaba sucediendo en esta parte del Sunny. Realmente el ponerse a hacerlo aquí en cubierta había sido, tal vez, una imprudencia aunque una muy atrevida y sexy a partes iguales.

―¡No te detengas, más fuerte!― le incitó Robin disfrutando de tan intensas sensaciones que no hicieron sino salirse de los gráficos cuando, una vez más, aquella mano empezó a acariciarle, y golpearle ligeramente entre pellizcos, su clítoris ya torturado de placer previamente―. ¡Más rápido!

Se suponía que esto iba a servir para lograr que Zoro alcanzase su orgasmo pero, aunque podía sentir lo al límite que se encontraba, Robin también era consciente de que ella misma estaba a punto de volver a tener un nuevo clímax. Claro que la culpa era de lo bien que lo estaba haciendo Zoro, con su polla penetrándola profundamente mientras sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo enloqueciéndola.

―Puedes follarme con más fuerza. ¡Dame con todo lo que tengas, kenshi-san!

Y eso fue lo que hizo Zoro aunque con la nueva intensidad de la penetración y la sola idea de tratar de controlarse para hacer que su orgasmo se retrasase fue suficiente para lograr el efecto contrario y Robin se vino con fuerza chorreando desde su sexo y apretando con fuerza alrededor del pene de Zoro en su interior.

―No te atrevas a correrte hasta que te diga que puedes hacerlo― le ordenó Robin sintiendo como el pene de Zoro se deslizaba fuera de su sexo para así poder darse la vuelta y encarar a su nakama―. Apuesto que te gusta hacerlo en público― le dijo con esa maliciosa sonrisa suya―. Admítelo, kenshi-san.

La réplica de Zoro fue agarrarla por la nuca y atraerla contra él, con fuerza, de manera que sus labios se encontraron con fiereza en un beso salvaje. Robin podía sentir aquella tremenda erección apretarse contra su cuerpo consciente de que no le faltaba demasiado para que liberase toda su carga. Solamente quedaba una pregunta en el aire por ser respondida y fue la que ella le realizó cuando sus labios se separaron lo más mínimo.

―¿Crees qué puedo tragarme toda tu polla, kenshi-san?― le preguntó mientras le empezó a tocar su miembro―. Averigüémoslo y, mientras tanto, piensa en dónde quieres venirte.

Poniéndose de cuclillas lamió la polla de Zoro desde la base junto a sus huevos para recorrerla hasta el glande para, de inmediato, metérsela en la boca devorándola centímetro a centímetro sin dejar de usar su lengua para lamérsela por dentro. Ella era quien llevaba el ritmo y Zoro, además de disfrutarlo, trataba de no venirse de inmediato para tratar que estas asombrosas sensaciones durasen lo máximo posible. La manera en que se la chupaba, como recorría lateralmente su pene con los labios antes de volver a metérsela en la boca y continuar chupándosela todo sin descuidar sus huevos que se encontraban completamente sólidos sin ningún tipo de maleabilidad de la presión que estaban soportando. Finalmente Zoro alcanzó su límite, aunque pensaba que así era porque no se había preparado para tener relaciones con Robin ya que todo esto le cogió por sorpresa.

―Dime cuándo, kenshi-san. Nos correremos juntos― y eso era posible porque ella no había descuidado su propio sexo, ardiente de los dos orgasmos previos y por la intensa acción de la polla de Zoro en su interior―. Lo único que falta es saber dónde quieres correrte― le dijo lamiéndosela sin apartar sus intensos ojos castaños de los de Zoro.

―Me correré pero es por ti, para ti, Robin.

Aquello casi logró su tercer orgasmo.

―Dámelo todo, kenshi-san― le ordenó frotando la punta de su polla sobre su extendida, y húmeda, lengua.

Tres a uno, ¿pero quién había ganado realmente aquí?

Robin recibió aquella descarga y atrapó nuevamente el miembro de Zoro entre sus labios para que no se perdiera nada y fue tragándose cada una de las nuevas corridas hasta que finalmente llegó la última de ellas. Fue tal cantidad que estaba segura de que no tendría necesidad para merendar esta tarde.

―¿Te gusta saber que tú eres el único que me folla, kenshi-san?― le preguntó torciendo los labios en una sonrisa provocadora.

Cogiéndola por los hombros la puso en pie y le partió la boca de manera que ambos podían sentir sus propias esencias en el otro. Sus labios se retorcían en una batalla de dominación sin vencedor absoluto aunque cuando Robin gimió en el interior de la boca de Zoro podría llegar a decirse lo contrario.

―¿Puedes decirme cuál es mi sabor, kenshi-san?

Sabían mutuamente. Y ambos sabían que no soltarían este nuevo e importante takara que tenían entre sus manos, literalmente hablando porque habían regresado por lo que era de cada uno de ellos.

―Deberíamos lavarnos antes de que los demás puedan darse cuenta de lo que hemos estado haciendo.

―¿Hoy te tocaba baño, kenshi-san?― le preguntó Robin con una media sonrisa afianzando su agarre en los huevos de Zoro antes de recorrer su miembro nuevamente erecto.

―Puedo hacer una excepción― le respondió con la mano bajo la minifalda hundiéndose en la humedad de aquel sexo.

Ciertamente eso eran ellos dos. Excepciones que confirmaban la regla. ¿Cómo no iban sino a sufrir tamaña atracción el uno por el otro?

―I love weirdness!

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Maizoukin: **Tesoro enterrado, oro enterrado.

**Koishii: **Cariño, deseado.

Bueno una historia simple y directa dedicada a… ¡Espera un momento! Fíjate en la calificación del fic, baka. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Oh, cierto pues entonces para todos los fans del ZoRo por muchos _Muco!_ que den o por muy noñapervert! que sean ;P


	2. Chapter 2

**Maizoukin**

Robin trató de guardar el miembro de Zoro en su pantalón pero, erecto como se encontraba, le resultaba de lo más complicado. Claro que dichos intentos no hacían sino procurarle una continua excitación en su nakama mientras que Zoro lo tenía mucho más sencillo al tener solamente que sacar la mano de las bragas de Robin y recolocárselas para luego bajarle la minifalda.

―Listo― anunció Robin tratando de contener la risa y su sonrisa―. Suficiente para poder llegar al baño, ¿no lo crees así, kenshi-san?

Zoro le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a Robin antes de bajar la vista y encontrarse el enorme bulto en su entrepierna. Cierto era que había logrado volverle a colocar el pantalón pero este parecía a punto de dar completamente de sí y reventar ante la presión ejercida por su miembro erecto.

―Tal vez, tal vez no. Lo mejor es estar seguros, ¿no lo crees así, _Nico Robin_?

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, incluso a que pudiera realizar dicha pregunta en pensamiento, Zoro la atrajo contra él para rodearla, deslizando su mano por la cintura de Robin, y colocándose justo a su espalda… ¡con sus cuerpos pegados el uno contra el otro! ¿O sería más exacto decir que partes en concreto entraban en contacto? Por lo menos se podía saber que lograron sacarle un ahogado suspiro a Robin y ver la poca distancia que los separaba del baño como un camino interminable.

―Deberíamos ir yendo ya― dijo Robin dando un primer paso que fue repetido por la misma pierna de Zoro―, pues cuando antes lleguemos…

―¿Sí?― le susurró al oído―. ¿Qué sucederá cuando lleguemos?

―Continuará.

La mano de Zoro descansaba sobre el vientre de Robin, con su brazo entrelazado en su cintura manteniéndola pegada contra él solamente con un débil gesto por su parte que podría romperse con suma facilidad por parte de Robin pero que esta no parecía tener en mente cometer semejante acto.

El sonido de las voces de sus nakama quedó atrás cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se cerró a espaldas de Zoro de manera que se encontraba a solas con Robin rodeada de aquella ingente cantidad de libros.

―La práctica, el entrenamiento, en cualquier disciplina es sumamente necesario para poder alcanzar lo más cercano a la perfección que pueden llegar a lograr los seres humanos.

―¿Puede existir la perfección aquí, kenshi-san?― le preguntó Robin llevándole la mano desde su vientre hasta su entrepierna por encima de su minifalda.

Deteniéndose ante la escalera Zoro apartó su mano del cuerpo de Robin ofreciéndole espacio para poder subir.

―Existe su búsqueda y es legítimo tratar de alcanzarla― respondió Zoro apoyando sus manos a los costados de Robin dejando que se deslizaron con cada nuevo escalón que iba ascendiendo y dejando atrás.

Entonces cuando esas manos estuvieron a la altura de su cintura se movieron para meterse bajo la minifalda y agarraron con firmeza las bragas de Robin pero no hicieron ningún gesto más. Gesto que, por supuesto, debería haber sido el de quitárselas pero no hizo siquiera el ademán de empezar a bajárselas. En su lugar las mantuvo en ese mismo lugar de manera que, cuando Robin subió un nuevo peldaño, sus bragas siguieron en el mismo lugar por lo que se deslizaron por sus piernas.

―Fufufu…― Robin no pudo evitar reírse ante tan hábil movimiento por parte de Zoro―. Te estaré esperando arriba, kenshi-san.

Mientras Robin seguía subiendo los escalones no pudo evitar pensar en que ahora mismo, sin bragas, podría estarle ofreciendo un buen espectáculo a Zoro ya que, por mucho que este tuviera ese férreo autocontrol con el que mantenía una actitud firme y que se colocaba en el extremo opuesto a la de Sanji, a pesar de haberle demostrado de lo que era capaz de hacer, no estaban dirigiéndose al baño simplemente para lavarse. Podía haber llenado la biblioteca de cientos de ojos para poder ver lo que hacía Zoro pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo con los suyos propios por lo que bajó su mirada y al hacerlo se quedó completamente paralizada por la imagen, y acción, que le ofrecía el kenshi. Allí abajo, al pie de la escalera, Zoro tenía las bragas de Robin en una mano alzada sobre su cabeza, mano que las apretó con fuerza para escurrirlas de manera que todos los jugos que habían quedado atrapados en la tela fueron deslizándose para caer sobre la boca abierta, y lengua extendida, de Zoro.

Robin tuvo que apretar con fuerza los muslos para tratar de contenerse ante la excitación que la visión de Zoro le estaba provocando. Tan intensa, o ardiente, se había tornado la mirada de Robin que Zoro se percató de ella y dirigiendo su propia mirada a la morena se llevó las bragas a la boca mordiéndolas y tirando de ellas con un gesto de salvajismo que a punto estuvo de hacer que Robin se abriera de piernas para dejarse caer sobre dicha boca. Con paso tembloroso Robin fue ascendiendo los últimos escalones para poder entrar en el baño. Una vez aquí pudo verse reflejada en el espejo y se sorprendió ante lo acalorada que se podía ver y que se quedaba bien claro en el rubor de su rostro. Estaba ruborizada pero no por vergüenza de algún tipo sino de pura excitación. Cruzó la puerta para detenerse finalmente en mitad del baño tratando de ordenar su línea de pensamientos. Sabía lo que quería pero la cuestión era qué camino seguir para obtenerlo. Zoro ya tenía sus bragas y solamente le quedaban dos piezas de ropa fácilmente descartables pero, ¿debía quitárselas ella misma y esperarle completamente desnuda o debería dejar que fuera el propio Zoro quien terminase de desnudarla? Solamente con imaginar sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo para desnudarla era suficiente para proporcionarle innumerables fantasías que pudieran mantenerla _caliente_ durante las solitarias noches en su cama.

Zoro dejó atrás la escalera y pudo ver al otro lado del umbral a Robin de pie sin moverse, dándole la espalda, y aún con la ropa puesta. Resultaba una imagen igual de excitante como si la hubiera encontrado completamente desnuda porque la cuestión no era cuanta ropa pudiera llevar puesta o la falta de esta sino que Robin estaba allí esperando por él por un motivo en concreto. Un motivo que se encontraba a punto de destrozarle los pantalones quienes estaban ya alcanzado su límite para mantenerlo a buen recaudo en su interior.

―¿Aún vestida?― le preguntó Zoro acercándose a Robin.

―Eso parece ser, kenshi-san― nadie diría, al escuchar la voz calmada de Robin, que esta pudiera sentirse nerviosa en estos momentos. Expectante―. ¿Tienes en mente algo para hacer al respecto?

Robin sintió la presencia de Zoro a su espalda, prácticamente el calor que emitía su cuerpo empezó a envolverla de manera que su mente, como su cuerpo, lo único en lo que podían pensar era en el kenshi.

―¿Pensar? No, aquí no hay lugar para pensar― le respondió Zoro agarrándola de los brazos y pegándola contra su pecho. Robin pudo sentir, nuevamente, aquella erección y tragó su impaciencia de manera sonora―. Instinto. Hay que seguir lo que tu sangre te aúlle.

Palabras pero capaces de lograr turbarla y que ansiase por su contacto. De ahí que su cuerpo la traicionase cuando se estremeció al sentir sus labios posarse sobre su hombro, hombros acariciados por aquellas manos mientras sus besos se dirigían hacia su cuello. Su lengua lamió su palpitante arteria antes de atrapar dicha zona entre sus dientes y tener su vida bajo control pues con una sentida presión podría destrozarle la arteria y hacer que se desangrase allí mismo. La imagen de una Nico Robin tirada en el piso cubierta de sangre, curiosamente, resultaba aumentar el deseo de ambos en lugar de hacer que se controlasen un poco más. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás le ofreció una mejor, y perfecta, disponibilidad de su cuello como cordero ante la afilada hoja del hacha preparada para rebanárselo de un solo tajo. Pero lo que buscaron los dientes de Zoro, su boca, fueron los labios de Robin atrapándolos en un beso intenso y profundo cuando ella gimió separándolos para que pudiera introducir su lengua en el interior de su boca donde aguardaba impaciente la suya propia.

Las manos de Zoro habían caído a la cintura de la minifalda pero para ascender por el cuerpo de Robin, bajo su camiseta acariciándolo con un punto de rudeza que hacía que Robin pegase más su cuerpo contra el del kenshi. Podía sentir el deseo de Zoro palpitar ansioso por ser liberado y poder regresar a ella. Robin emitió un gemido cuando sus pechos fueron apresados por aquellas poderosas manos que los apretaron y masajearon al son de sus propios besos en perfecta comunión.

Robin emitió un débil quejido de protesta cuando los besos llegaron a un abrupto final por culpa de aquellas manos que se disponían a subirle la camiseta, primero para dejar sus pechos a la vista y poder admirar como se movían al son marcado por el kenshi desde el agarre de sus pezones erectos. Finalmente la camiseta fue completamente removida dejando a Robin en un estado semidesnudo parejo al que poseía Zoro. Apartando su cabello acarició su nuca con la yema de sus dedos para repetir dicha acción con sus labios, labios que fueron bajando por la espalda de Robin siguiendo el camino que le mostraba su espina dorsal. Ella ocupó sus manos con sus senos apretándolos con la misma fuerza con que lo habían sido por Zoro. Sus pezones eran atrapados por índices y pulgares para usar las uñas de estos últimos sobre ellos provocándose una ligera sensación de placentero dolor.

Finalmente Zoro llegó al final de la espalda de Robin donde su nombre se perdía y nacía su torneado trasero. Con los mismos movimientos que se llevaron las bragas de Robin, las manos de Zoro fueron bajando la minifalda lentamente para ir disfrutando de la visión de un perfecto _amanecer_. Cada nueva zona visible era recibida por los labios de Zoro con lentos y tortuosos besos que hacían que Robin se mordiera el labio tanto de excitación como de nerviosismo y ansias. Cuando sus caderas fueron superadas la pieza de ropa fue soltada para que cayera por su propio peso hasta el suelo. Momento usado por Zoro para que, cuando Robin movió los pies para quitarse de encima de la minifalda, pudiera quitarle sus sandalias. Ahora sí, finalmente, Robin se encontraba completamente desnuda, ¿y totalmente expuesta?, a los ojos, boca y manos, para empezar, de Zoro.

¿Dónde habían quedado aquellos deslenguados comentarios por parte de Robin? Era cierto que podía decirle muchas cosas al respecto de este momento como de los que estaban a punto de suceder pero en esta ocasión dejaría que fueran sus reacciones físicas quienes dictasen lo que fuera a decir. Léase que gemirá y jadeará al son del gozo que le provocará Zoro y sus acciones.

Cada nalga fue agarrada por una de las manos de Zoro mientras sus labios besaron la frontera al final de la espalda antes de continuar descendiendo. Separando las nalgas le ofreció un buen espacio para que su lengua pudiera lamerla. Robin ahogó un gemido cuando sintió la punta de la lengua alcanzar su, previsoramente, limpio ano. No pudo evitar inclinarse hacia delante para ofrecer una mejor postura para que Zoro pudiera continuar el camino empezado. Solamente imaginárselo con la cara entre sus nalgas lamiéndolo todo a su paso provocó una creciente humedad en su sexo por lo que no se atrevía a mirarlo con sus propios ojos por temor a venirse allí mismo cuando aún faltaba mucho más antes de que eso fuera una realidad.

―Lame cada centímetro de mí, kenshi-san― le pidió Robin cuando fue capaz de recuperar el habla―. ¡Oh, sí!

Zoro empezó a lamerle el sexo bebiendo de la previa humedad pero sin perder nada de tiempo. Lamía un labio y luego lo atrapaba entre los suyos y lo chupaba para luego ir a por el otro y darle el mismo tratamiento. Su lengua se deslizaba entre sus labios hasta alcanzar su clítoris al que acariciaba con la punta de su lengua en círculos o presionándolo con fuerza para sacudirlo cuando la lengua resbalaba fuera. Aunque nada fue comparable a cuando lo atrapó entre sus labios y lo succionó con la misma ansia con el que Zoro bebía su alcohol. El gemido de Robin fue imposible de ahogar hasta que se metió varios dedos en la boca como única salida aunque a este paso tendría que meterse toda la mano, aunque había algo que sabía muy bien entraba perfectamente y era una delicia tener en el interior de su boca.

De estar de rodillas comiéndole el coño a Robin, Zoro se sentó, con las piernas estiradas, mientras seguía chupándoselo aunque tuvo que girarse para que, cuando alzase la mirada, pudiera ver el cuerpo de Robin. Su cuerpo y no su mirada porque era físicamente imposible hacerlo con sus pechos de por medio. Zoro sintió la mano de Robin apoyándose en su cabeza presionándolo contra su sexo.

―No pares ahora, kenshi-san, quiero sentir esos dulces labios por todas partes.

Y no se detuvo. Siguió lamiéndola y chupando sin olvidarse de su clítoris cuando se centraba en su sexo o al contrario, acariciando sus piernas, agarrándole esas prietas nalgas, estremecerla con sus caricias ascendiendo por su cuerpo hasta que Robin fue incapaz de seguir deteniendo la salvaje irrupción de su clímax que sucedió con tal violencia que se vino toda sobre el rostro de Zoro.

Vale, ahora sí. La imagen de Zoro completamente empapado con los jugos de su orgasmo deslizándose por su rostro y recorriendo su cuerpo, delineando la cicatriz de su pecho, por cada uno de sus trabajados músculos, sería algo que quedaría grabado en la mente de Robin para el resto de sus días. No habría noches frías para ella con el calor que estos recuerdos traerían de regreso a su cuerpo.

Un sonido de desgarro se entrometió entre los jadeos de Robin. Finalmente el pantalón de Zoro había cedido a la presión de su deseo. Moviéndose entre las piernas de Robin, Zoro se puso en pie, dejando el pantalón atrás junto a su ropa interior, cargando con la propia Robin bien sujeta por sus piernas abiertas como si estuviera preparada para sentarse. No exactamente pero sí algo muy parecido.

Zoro la fue moviendo para colocarla en el punto exacto, el cual no hacía falta que fuera dicho además de que pudo sentir la punta de aquella erguida erección moverse entre sus nalgas dirigiéndose hacia la empapada entrada de su sexo.

―Puedes tener cualquier agujero que quieras― le susurró Robin con voz fogosa mientras su mirada se encontraba fija en los ojos de Zoro notando como detuvo sus movimientos―. ¿Cuál será, kenshi-san?

¿Le había dicho realmente aquello? Por lo que mostraba su rostro no era ningún farol sino que estaba siendo completamente sincera. Se estaba ofreciendo por entera a Zoro y a cualesquiera que pudieran ser los deseos de este.

Robin gimió cuando Zoro dejó caer su cuerpo para ser completamente empalada por la polla clavándose hasta la _empuñadura_. Sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del kenshi mientras este la elevaba lentamente para que se recrease en las sensaciones de su falo deslizándose por las húmedas paredes de su sexo. El que ella le estuviera jadeando al oído no hacía más que aumentar su deseo y ganas de hacerla gemir y gozar.

―¿Quieres hacerme gritar, kenshi-san?― le preguntó al oído entre jadeos apretando los músculos de su sexo presionando la polla de Zoro―. Entonces hazme gritar con tu enorme polla― con esto ahogó un gemido mordiéndole en el cuello.

Zoro alzaba y dejaba caer el cuerpo de Robin sobre su polla sin ningún tipo de dificultad, como si ella no tuviera peso alguno para el kenshi, que le permitió mover su mano derecha por su caliente muslo hasta alcanzar su nalga la cual agarró de tal manera que un par de dedos fueron deslizándose…

Robin mantuvo su brazo izquierdo enroscado al cuello de Zoro apretándose contra él, de manera que le proporcionaba un buen primer plano de sus pechos los cuales no tardaron en ser saboreados por la boca del kenshi. Los lamía y chupaba dirigiéndose hasta su centro donde los succionaba dejándolos deslizar hasta atrapar sus erectos pezones entre los dientes. Le encantaban los gemidos que emitía cuando se los mordisqueaba. La mano derecha de Robin se deslizaba por su costado hasta llegar a su nalga, siguiendo el ritmo impuesto por el kenshi, la cual agarró con firmeza de manera que un par de dedos fueron deslizándose…

La embestida, en esta ocasión, vino acompañada por la doble penetración de una pareja de dedos, pertenecientes tanto a Robin como a Zoro, por su ano donde empezaron a penetrarla al ritmo de las acometidas realizadas por la polla en el interior del sexo de Robin. Sus gemidos, completamente audibles, solamente podían ser silenciados llenando su boca del cuerpo de Zoro. En una ocasión mordiéndole la oreja, en otra el cuello o clavándole los dientes en su clavícula, en cualquier caso estaba claro que dejaría sus marcas en su cuerpo. Finalmente regresó a su boca donde podía gozar y gemir al mismo tiempo.

Robin emitió un grito de sorpresa cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared del baño contra la que fue continuamente penetrada de tal manera que llegó a creer que serían capaces de atravesar con la siguiente embestida… o la siguiente… o… Un nuevo grito por parte de Robin pudo escucharse cuando Zoro los hizo girar de manera que ahora era su espalda la apoyada contra la puerta del baño.

―Vamos, ¿quieres que te monte duro, kenshi-san?― le preguntó empezando a moverse según su propio ritmo―. Avísame cuándo, _koishii_. Me correré contigo― la voz fogosa que tenía Robin en estos momentos casi logró lo que pedía saber.

Apretando las piernas contra los costados de Zoro mantenía su posición sin mayores problemas para poder centrar toda su atención en sus movimientos, literalmente, cabalgándole con brutal libertad apoyando ambas manos contra aquel pecho pétreo mientras el enorme falo la penetraba por su coño y aquellos dedos hacían lo propio por su culo. A pesar de todo ella tenía todo el control y la libertad de usarlo como le apeteciera. Con una mano al cuello de Zoro arqueó su espalda en un ángulo y posición imposible sin dejar de moverse sintiendo cada centímetro del kenshi dentro de ella. Como no podía ser de otra manera, por algo era usuario del santouryuu, Zoro empezó a acariciarle el clítoris llevándola más allá de toda resistencia humana posible. Iba a venirse una vez más y por mucho que tratase de controlarse no le era posible.

―Kenshi-san… ya viene, estoy a punto…― lograba decirle entre gemidos a pesar de morderse el labio en un fútil intento de autocontrol imposible―… ya estoy…

Fue solamente una palabra porque había sido una palabra, ¿verdad?, pero a oídos de Robin sonó como el potente rugido de una bestia indómita, salvaje e incontrolable que ella se había atrevido a cabalgar hasta el límite.

―¡IZA!

¡Ahora! El orgasmo la golpeó con brutal violencia haciéndola temer por su propia seguridad pues fue casi como si su cuerpo estuviera a punto de explotar allí mismo. Más que un orgasmo era como sufrir su propio Knock Up Stream dispuesto a llevarla a un tipo diferente de _Cielo_. Tan intenso que perdió el agarre del cuello de Zoro pero no llegó a caer porque Zoro no se lo permitió atrapándola en un abrazo y pegando su sudoroso cuerpo contra el suyo, tanto o más sudoroso si cabe. Robin descansó contra el hombro de Zoro tratando de recuperarse siendo completamente consciente de las reacciones de su cuerpo de igual manera que también era capaz de sentir las de Zoro, así de cercanos se encontraban en estos momentos. La calidez, y humedad, en su sexo un recordatorio del propio orgasmo del kenshi que se vino en su interior con la misma violencia con la suele regir el resto de sus acciones.

En silencio Zoro se encaminó hacia la ducha ante la cual se detuvo para accionarla y dejar que el agua fría salpicase sus cuerpos tratando de contrarrestar el ardor que emitían y sacarse de encima aquella capa de sudor. Con el paso de los segundos, y el continuo golpeteo del agua, fue devolviéndole el sentido al cuerpo de Robin quien liberó a Zoro del agarre de sus piernas para volver a recuperar la verticalidad al tiempo que sacaba a Zoro del interior de su cuerpo. A pesar de ello no sintió flaquear el agarre en su cintura por parte del kenshi.

No hubo palabras, solamente gestos por parte de ambos. Dedos que se movieron por el cabello del otro mientras el agua caía incesantemente sobre los dos, manos que acariciaban un cuerpo ajeno, solamente de palabra porque ahora lo sentían como propio, y dulces y castos besos que solamente eran un suave contacto entre sus labios.

Finalmente se giró la llave del agua y esta quedó cortada deteniendo su fresca y revitalizadora lluvia. Con un par de toallas secaron sus cuerpos antes de romper el contacto visual cuando se dispusieron a coger la ropa para vestirse que aguardaba en los cestos.

Zoro no eligió ponerse nada de lo que había llegado a comprar en Water 7 de manera que se vistió con su ropa habitual. Pantalón negro con botas a juego, una camiseta blanca y su haramaki verde mientras en su brazo izquierdo anudaba la bandana.

Robin, en cambio, sí decidió vestir uno de los conjuntos que había visto en una tienda y del que había quedado prendada. Medias negras de rejilla, con un conjunto de braguitas y sujetador a juego además de un liguero. Un minivestido morado de una pieza que dejaba, parcialmente, a la vista los tirantes del liguero con bordes de encaje bordados. Unas botas altas negras de tacón que en la parte frontal tenía dos líneas de botones.

Zoro y Robin se encontraron frente a la puerta del baño la cual cruzó ella en primer lugar, ¿por un gesto caballeroso por parte de Zoro? En realidad le daba igual que fuera Robin en primer lugar además de que le permitió echarle un buen vistazo a cómo le quedaba aquel conjunto por la parte de atrás. Ajustado.

―Esta es la verdad, kenshi-san― le dijo Robin luego de echar su ropa en el cesto de su ropa sucia―. ¿Ves cómo no hacía falta decirla?

No, no hacía falta.

―Me apetece un poco de kouhii― admitió de improviso la morena―. Ya nos veremos luego, kenshi-san― se despidió Robin con una maliciosa sonrisa antes de volverse y plantarle un inesperado beso en los labios de Zoro―. Fufufu…

Zoro la vio desaparecer escalera abajo sin dejar de reír hasta que dejó de escucharla al cruzar la puerta de la biblioteca.

―Oroka onna― maldijo por lo bajo Zoro rascándose la nuca antes de lanzar un profundo bostezo―. Lo mejor será descansar un poco― pero como en cubierta se encontraban los baka de sus nakama divirtiéndose con las novedades que les presentaba el Thousand Sunny, Zoro decidió que el mejor sitio era uno alejado de ellos―. No creo que les apetezca pasarse por el puesto de vigía. Seguro que ahí arriba se puede tener un poco de intimidad.

¿Y por qué no pudo evitar pensar en Robin justo en ese momento? ¿Por qué iba a ser?

―Céntrate, baka― se acusó Zoro―;… ¿pero por qué lo haces en ella?

¿Era necesario preguntárselo dos veces?

―Necesito dormir y dejar de pensar.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Maizoukin: **Tesoro enterrado, oro enterrado.

**Koishii: **Cariño, deseado.

Huy, ¿una nueva escena cliché de baño entre estos dos? -.-U En fin, cosas que pasan, y cuantas más veces pasen con ellos pues no creo que existan muchas quejas al respecto… claro que si las hay pues que se digan y todo arreglado que siempre sirven para mejorar.


End file.
